


It's Obvious I wanted To

by letspartyrightnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, inspired by bubblegum by clairo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/pseuds/letspartyrightnow
Summary: Phil gets overwhelmed a lot in his life by almost everything. He's learning that maybe Dan is just enough.





	It's Obvious I wanted To

A pastel pink sweater hung low on Dan's shoulders; the freckles on his collarbones making an appearance as the sun shone down on them. He wore black jeans that were ripped at the knees, and sparkly nail polish adorned his small fingernails, his toes colored pink underneath his socks and shoes. His right hand was clasped tightly by fingers that were painted black, save for the ring finger that Dan had convinced to be the same clear sparkles as his own.

Following the wrist up, Phil's skin was littered by different flowers and plants; galaxies and stars twisted around black holes that followed along the path of what used to be pale skin, until it was all covered by different colors and designs of tattoos, all done by artists that Phil admired and even a few had been done by himself. He was wearing black jeans that were maybe a size too big, and a plain white T-shirt that fit under a black jacket. Piercings littered his ears in all shapes and sizes, and when he smiled, a flash of soft pink, for his sweet, pastel boyfriend, of course, was present on his tongue.

Dan rested his curly head on Phil's shoulder as he chatted away, Phil listening intently, though barely putting any input into what Dan was saying. He liked to listen and Dan liked to talk, so, Phil decided, they fit together perfectly.

They were an odd picture, Phil knew that. He knew that some people thought he hurt Dan, and he heard the hushed whispers when they were at restaurants or parks, or, in this case, strolling along the pavement for their daily walk. (They were on vacation, but Dan had insisted they stick to routine.)

Even this place, a place where no one knew them or had even seen a fraction of their lives, people looked on and made assumptions and judged. Phil didn't really care what they thought of him, but the prince by his side? He'd pulverize anyone who even looked at Dan wrongly. Dan had already had enough of assholes during high school, and now that he was confident and outspoken and  _even more sarcastic_ than before, Phil couldn't let them take that away from him. From either of them. No matter how overwhelming it could be.

So, Phil glared at each passerby as Dan talked on and on about what they'd have for dinner and if they should order some wine to go along since he was classy and they were in  _Australia_! A new place that they were staying at together! Phil smiled down at his prince. He didn't care what people thought of them, really. He just cared that Dan was smiling and wearing his favorite color and that, within Phil's socks and shoes, his own toes were colored a light pink to match Dan's.

—

"Oh, that sounds good. How does Merlot sound, Phil? Or maybe we can just throw the whole wine idea out and get whiskey sours. Yeah, hi, no I'm still here, do you have whiskey sours? Damn it, no sorry, give me a sec. Phil?" Dan held the phone to his chest and looked back at Phil. "What are feeling, Punk?" He asked.

"I'm good with some White Merlot, actually. We can have the sours tomorrow, you know. We have all week to taste everything here." Phil said, playing absentmindedly with Dan's knee that was showing through the rips of his jeans.

"Yeah, we'll go with the Merlot then. Room two-sixty-five. Thank you!" Dan hung up and flopped back so that his head was by Phil's feet. Ever since Dan put on Phil's ripped jeans, it seemed like the other couldn't keep his hands off of him, and Phil was now just running the pads of his fingers over his knee and the area in general. It's not like Dan didn't like it, he thought it was quite amusing how Phil seemed to compliment him every few minutes, either about his legs or the way Phil's jeans hugged his perky bottom. It made Dan laugh and it made Phil blush, and though Phil seemed to blush all the time, it was nice to hear him speak so much.

He was always the more quiet of the two, and Dan always felt lucky because he only ever really spoke to Dan and his own family. Dan liked to think it was because he was Phil's family too. But he knew how things always seemed to press down on Phil, knew that Phil always felt like he could never control things. At least, he didn't feel that way with Dan, he hoped.

"Punk?" Dan asked in a sweet voice, obviously wanting something. Phil hummed, silently telling Dan to go on. "Will you run to the lobby and pick me up some of that bubble-gum the guy in the store was selling?"

Phil rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway, falling back to lie down so that they were top and tail on the bed, Dan up by the pillows.

"Didn't I ask if you wanted some when we were coming up?" Phil questioned. He picked his head up to throw an accusing look at the boy down by his feet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dan huffed, crossing his arms and pouting.

Phil let out a small laugh, smiling down at Dan. "Give me a kiss?" He relented.

Dan's face erupted into a smile, and he jumped up, crawling over Phil and placing himself on his thighs.

"What would I do without you?" Dan said, smiling down at Phil, dimples prominent and eyes squinted.

"Flourish because you don't need anyone." Phil said leaning up to Dan.

"I need  _you_ , Punk." He said, placing a sloppy kiss onto Phil's puckered lips, and then he was plopping down beside Phil. "Gum now, please!" He singsonged.

Phil stood from the bed with a groan, making sure his wallet was in his pocket, and walked to the hotel door, throwing it open to find that their room service had arrived as the person delivering had their hand up to knock.

"Oh, sorry. Here, I'll take that," Phil said to the lady awkwardly, taking his wallet out and fumbling over the money. "Thanks." He took the cart and pulled it inside as the lady then walked away. "Wine and your fancy food's here." Phil called to Dan, making sure the cart was properly inside before walking out of the room, hearing a last  _love you!_  as he shut the door and made his way to buy Dan some gum.

—

"So, where to next, Punk?" Dan asked, lips smacking softly as he chewed his gum. "The beach, perhaps? Oh! Maybe we can catch a movie. But then again, we can try and find one of those nudist beaches, show off your nice legs and bum.  _And_  you can get some sun on them. I don't know why you refuse to wear shorts! It's bloody hot!" Dan babbled on, Phil stroking Dan's hand with his thumb.

It wasn't Phil's fault that he really wasn't paying attention to what Dan was saying. Dan Howell, Pastel Prince, was in probably the shortest white shorts he'd ever seen. They were high waisted, and a blue, baggy crop-top, that showed just a pinch of skin when the wind blew, covered his freckled shoulders. Phil had the sudden irresistible urge to kiss him.

So he did.

While Dan was off on some tangent about whether his shoes matched his outfit, Phil pulled him to the side of a building and pressed him against the warm brick. His fingers teased Dan's sides as he was promptly shut up, a blush covering the tops of his cheeks. Phil swooped in, kissing Dan and holding his jaw up so he could lick into Dan's mouth.

As Phil pulled away it was his time to blush. He stepped back, his hand still touching Dan's side while the other scratched at the back of his neck. "Sorry."

Dan laughed. "That's one way to tell me I look good, Punk." He smirked up at Phil, and Phil had nothing to do but grin wildly and drop his head into the crook of Dan's neck to hide it. While he was there, he could feel how hard Dan's heart was beating and he realized his own matched.

"You are too much for me, Prince." He whispered. Dan let his hand settle on Phil's head and he shrugged.

"Eh, I think I'm just enough."

—

"Can I?"

Now, weirdly enough, this is where things changed. Before they were a couple, Dan and Phil had been best friends, completely inseparable. Then Dan decided to confess to Phil, telling him how much he'd always liked him, and suddenly there were fireworks and all of Phil's dreams had come true. That was in university, and now that they were graduated, things could finally escalate. Like their new found sex life and Dan's seemingly endless supply of kinks that Phil found oddly endearing.

Phil had never seen Dan shy before. Of course, people always seemed to sexualize Dan for his choice of clothing and whatnot, but Dan never took any damage. However, when he was in a real sexual situation, wearing nothing but black lace panties and sitting on top of Phil's naked thighs, it was like he was a teenager, having sex for the first time. And, oddly enough, Phil loved it. He loved that he could make Dan, actual definition of confidence, into a shy blushing mess.

And, well, when Dan was almost completely naked and sitting atop of Phil who  _was_ completely naked, asking if he could ride him, how could Phil say no?

"Go ahead, baby boy." Phil said, kissing Dan's ear and loving the shudder of breath that Dan let out at the name. "Do whatever you want."

"Thanks, Daddy." Phil's cock twitched. He'd never get used to that. He hoped he never would. It felt too good, too amazing to hear Dan call him that; he didn't really want to know why.

Dan moved his messy panties to the side and sunk down on Phil's hard cock. God, the way Dan sucked him in was too good. He was already lubed and stretched, and the wine they drank earlier had loosened them up even more.

Phil watched as Dan lifted up, pulling a bit off of his cock and then dropped back down. This was also new. Dan had never ridden him before, but it was quickly becoming his favorite thing. He watched the way Dan's cock was bouncing as it was poking out of the top of his panties. He watched Dan's thick thighs flex and and then give out as Dan picked up speed, the wonderful friction on his cock was making Phil's abdomen tense. He loved fucking inside of Dan, his wonderful heat, the feeling of Dan's sweaty and smooth skin, it was always so hot.

Dan dropped his head on Phil's shoulder, muttering hotly, as he moved back and forth on Phil's cock, like he was squirming.

"I want to make you cum so many times." Dan finally said, as he lifted his head and started bouncing with vigor. "Can I, Daddy? Make you cum inside me? Wanna feel your cum," he leaned into Phil's ear. "Want you to eat it out of me." Dan sat back up, fucking down on Phil's cock hard and fast. His cock was leaking on Phil's stomach, and with two fingers, he swiped them through it and lifted his hand to Phil's lips.

Phil opened his mouth, his tongue sticking out to clean up Dan fingers, and then he sucked them into his mouth, looking at Dan as his cock blurted out precum inside of him. He knew Dan could feel it, if his eyes rolling back or his clenching around Phil was anything to go by.

Phil could feel his muscles tense as Dan continued to ride him. The rough drag of Dan's walls making his cock feel sensitive, and he could feel his balls tighten, and then he was pulling Dan's hips firmly to a stop, bucking into him, squirming, as he came inside Dan, moaning low in his throat.

"Good, Daddy." Dan praised in his ear, starting to move his hips again. Phil sucked in a deep a breath still feeling his cum filling up Dan. "God, I feel your cock pulsing in me. Feels so good, Daddy." Dan threw his head back as he started to bounce on Phil's spent cock. Dan grabbed Phil's hands and put them on his thighs. Phil squeezed them immediately, loving the soft flesh. "Don't touch my cock. Oh god, I'm gonna cum, gonna cum on your cock, Daddy."

Phil gained his tongue back. "Go ahead, baby boy, been so good for Daddy, made me cum so well."

"Oh god, Phil—Daddy! I'm there, fuck, fuck, I'm there!" Dan whimpered as he bounced on Phil's cock just right, hitting his prostate and making himself cum. Phil gripped Dan's thighs as he squirmed in Phil's lap. "S'good." Dan slurred as he looked down to see his own cock throbbing and streaking cum all over Phil's stomach. "Fuck." He moaned and his cock twitched hard as he tensed up.

When Dan came down, he slowly lifted himself off of Phil, before he was quickly tackling him down onto his stomach. Dan couldn't get a word out before Phil was licking the cum from in between Dan's thighs and going up up up and licking right over his puffy hole. Phil moaned and Dan bit the covers underneath him. "All for me, Prince." Phil said.

Dan's body trembled in pleasure. "Just you, Punk."

—

"God, that was—"

"Too much."

"Just enough, actually." Dan said, turning over to face Phil.

"Really? You didn't find that just a bit overwhelming?" Phil asked, licking over his lip piercing.

"I tend to find the things I love fulfilling, while you just get anxious about them."

Phil frowned. "I don't mean to, it's just—"

"Hey, I'm not saying it's bad." Dan said, sitting up to hover over Phil. "It's just something different about us. You have so much in you already that when other things try to come along, it can get a bit, well, like you said, overwhelming. I get that. For me, I try to absorb all the good things as fast as I can and only the really, really good things fill me up." Dan winked.

Phil groaned, covering his eyes with his arms. "God, I can't believe I agreed to live with you after this."

Dan laughed, his cute dimples popping. "It's because you love me."

Phil looked up at Dan when he dropped his hands. He really did love Dan, and for once the feeling in his chest wasn't overwhelming. It wasn't too much to handle that he felt like he couldn't breathe. For some reason, it felt like Phil was actually breathing for the first time right then. "I do." He said, his eyes transfixed on Dan's happy face.

"I know." For Dan, the feeling in his chest was all too much.

"God, I want to kiss you so bad."

"So then do it, Punk."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/letspartyrightnowplease)


End file.
